


Like you trust me to keep you safe

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Protectiveness, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: The thing is, defending Jaskier is easy.It shouldn't be. Melitele knows the boy gets into more trouble than he is worth protecting him from. But Geralt has become used to it, and, fuck it, it's easy. Almost too easy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886
Kudos: 52





	Like you trust me to keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt! I'm sorry this one ends in a bit of a sad note D:
> 
> Prompt: Defending a partner

The thing is, defending Jaskier is easy.

It shouldn't be. Melitele knows the boy gets into more trouble than he is worth protecting him from. But Geralt has become used to it, and, fuck it, it's easy. Almost too easy.

It's easy to keep track of him to know when to pull him away from danger.

It's easy to keep an ear out for people who want to find him.

It's easy to keep him from drowning himself in ale, or gambling his money away, or getting into a drunken fight he can't win.

It's easy to get between him and the monsters he's so determined to meet in person, it's fucking _easy_!

Jaskier had wanted to see the world, and everything in it, and he'd trusted Geralt to keep him safe... The gods knew why, but he had accepted. He just hadn't expected it to be this easy.

Geralt doesn't tell Jaskier this, though. But he thinks about it a lot. When they're alone on the Path, and Jaskier can't shut up. When they're in a tavern, surrounded by people, and Jaskier still finds his way back to their table to chatter to him about this girl or another, or perhaps a boy who seems interested. When they camp out beneath the stars, and this defenseless human falls asleep easily, safe in the knowledge that the Witcher will wake up first if something gets too close, if they're in any kind of danger. The knowledge that Geralt will protect him.

Geralt doesn't tell Jaskier how easy it is to protect him. Because Jaskier has always shown his interest for the Witcher, he's never been shy about it, and Geralt has managed to reject him up until now.

And that's the only hard part of defending Jaskier from the world, really. Protecting Jaskier from his feelings, and his desires, and his strangeness, his otherness, his... everything. Him.

Protecting Jaskier from Geralt himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
